


In the Midst of it All

by stanleyunique



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleyunique/pseuds/stanleyunique
Summary: Having barely managed to escape beyond the border into Canada with his life, Luther clung to the hope that his new life would bring both peace and freedom. However, having been separated from those that he cared about along the way, and losing his original purpose, the Android is left with a void on how he will actually start life anew.Daisy has been on her own for as long as she could remember, yet that has not stopped her from chasing her dreams; dreams that she seems to be the only one believing in. At times, it can become quite...difficult, but what is life without a few challenges?What happens when, in the midst of it all, two completely different individuals - beings - cross paths and becomes exactly what the other needs?





	In the Midst of it All

**Author's Note:**

> I found it interesting that a majority of the fiction written under "Detroit" does not focus on Luther. Truth be told, he seemed to be my favorite character in the game. 
> 
> I am getting my muse back (slowly but surely), so bear with me throughout this journey. I am uncertain as to how long this story will be, but I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> * It is important to also note that this was inspired by my love for Luther, my desire to know "what happens next?", and my wanting to create someone (and something) outside of the characters we know and love. A few details from the game will remain, but much of this tale will be through my own imagination.

# Prelude

# 

Luther stood in unfamiliar territory in the dead of night. He let out a small sigh of relief and looked back behind him. Everything he had been trying to escape from was now back there, far away from him, beyond the border. The violence, the hatred for Androids like himself, the _fear_. It was all behind him now. Yet, that was not the only thing that he was now separated from. 

For the first time in a long time, Luther was on his own. For as long as he could remember, he had been a part of the horrors that resided in Zlatko’s mansion. When he had finally gained the courage to stand up to the man, he had journeyed with the very two people that he had sworn to protect until his body could go on no more.

He was separated from **them**.  
Separated from Kara.  
Separated from the _Little One_. 

If he had a heart, he was sure it would be filled with worry, with regret. It would be better to know their fate than to know _nothing at all_. But, what else could he do? What more could be done? He was here now and there was no turning back. 

Taking one las glance at the distance between him and Detroit, Luther turned abruptly and walked through the cold, onward to Canada.

__

Daisy sat on the windowsill of her bedroom, her diary perched in her lap as she looked out at the night sky. Today had been a long, hard one, but she was glad that it was nearly over. Tomorrow would welcome the start of the weekend where she could, hopefully, get a bit of rest in. 

Opening her diary, she turned to an empty page.

>   
>  November 12th  
>  I met the most… intriguing of people today. He was… handsome beyond words. Mysterious, to say the least. He barely spoke, but when he did, I was surprised. His voice, despite his towering appearance, was calm. He said his name. It was **Luther**. I have no idea why I’m writing about him tonight, sharing this encounter with you, but for some reason he had been on my mind all day. I do not know if I will ever see him again, but if I do, I will have more to say. Something about him was… different, in a good way, of course. But with Canada being large, I doubt our paths will cross. 
> 
> But for some reason, I hope that we do.  
> 

Closing her diary, Daisy placed it next to her and got up from her place on the windowsill to go to her desk, where she began to scribble a small photo of this _Luther_ from memory before she forgot. If she saw him again, she would remember. She might have just found her muse. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short opening; the next chapter will be up soon. 
> 
> Please leave feedback.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
